


Чувствуешь что-то знакомое?

by syn_filifjonky



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Drama, Episode: s04e16 Wilson's Heart, F/M, Missing Scene, OOC, UST, Хаус не может вспомнить, изменяла ли Эмбер с ним Уилсону, расстройства памяти
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:28:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27776128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syn_filifjonky/pseuds/syn_filifjonky
Summary: Хаус не может вспомнить, было ли у них что-то с Эмбер в день катастрофы автобуса.
Relationships: Greg House/Amber Volakis





	Чувствуешь что-то знакомое?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Do I Feel Familiar?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18450509) by [ladylace616](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladylace616/pseuds/ladylace616). 



– Чувствуешь что-то знакомое?  
Была одна причина, по которой он выбрал Эмбер себе в спасатели, когда пытался вызвать у себя клиническую смерть.  
Он верил в неё. Он знал, что она не позволит ему погибнуть, потому что тогда она не получит работу. Она не остановится ни перед чем, чтобы получить эту работу. Он был заинтересован ею с той минуты, когда заметил, как она украла его ключи, думая, что делает это незаметно.  
Именно тогда он сделал ставку на неё. Он видел в ней себя. Она была целеустремлённой и решительной. И до крайности самоуверенной. Она была силой, с которой приходилось считаться. Когда он столкнулся с ней из-за Уилсона, это было похоже на встречу недвижного объекта с непреодолимой силой.  
Она была умна и сексуально привлекательна. Её планы были амбициозными и далеко идущими.  
Под конец он принял решение исключить её из конкурса, потому что знал, что слишком эмоционально увлечётся ею – уже увлёкся. С тяжёлым сердцем он смотрел, как она уходит. Он расстался с ней, чтобы она осталась свободной от его влияния, не привязанной к его жизни и его повседневной боли. Он ведь был как царь Мидас – всё, к чему он ни притрагивался, обращалось в дерьмо. Он знал, что не вытянет отношений с женщиной. И это с самого начала было очень глупое чувство – тоска по ней.  
Но он был бессилен прекратить его.  
Так неужели он в самом деле способен увести девушку лучшего друга?  
Хаус был удивлён, когда Тауб выбрал минуту остаться с ним наедине. Он был очень объективен и смел, обращаясь к начальнику. "Это могло случиться и в первый раз", – проницательно заметил он. Многие женщины, встречавшиеся с Хаусом, были несвободны. Тут Тауб был прав.  
"А не могли ли там быть какие-нибудь наркотики?" – спросил его Тауб.  
Он один из всей команды смотрел фактам в лицо и допрашивал Хауса, не он ли стал всему причиной. Остальные подчинённые пошли в другом направлении, пытаясь выяснить, что было изначально не так в организме молодой женщины. Они предпочли отправиться к ней домой, а Тауб решил выбрать другой реалистичный подход и взял анализ на токсины у пациентки и собственного начальника.  
После Хаус сидел за своим столом в одиночестве. Он снова и снова прокручивал эту сцену в своём воображении. В его раздробленном сознании ему явилась Эмбер, одетая в красный костюм. Сидя у него на коленях, она маняще близко наклонилась к нему, и аромат её парфюма заполнил всё пространство между ними. Ему так мучительно хотелось поцеловать её!  
Честно говоря, сложись его жизнь иначе, он бы обязательно добился её. Но он знал, что это были бы обречённые отношения, и сделал иной выбор. И он отнюдь не обижался на лучшего друга, что тот увёл из-под носа девушку – объект его тайных желаний. И никогда в жизни он не стал бы приглашать её выпить после работы за спиной Уилсона.  
Или стал бы?  
– Чувствуешь что-то знакомое? – снова прошептала она.  
Он представил себе её горячее дыхание у самого уха. Её дыхание щекотало ему затылок, и он обвил руки вокруг её соблазнительной талии, прижимая её к себе, чтобы она могла устроиться удобнее на его промежности. Она излучала тепло, и он делал над собой усилие, чтобы не тереться о неё в ответ на этот жар.  
Но всё это так быстро исчезло, и он никак не мог вспомнить…  
– Чувствуешь что-то знакомое?


End file.
